Zero Days to Die
by ChaosEnsued
Summary: In games, when one comes upon a dragon unprepared, they die, end of story, they have to go back and start all over again. Not in this case, at least not completely. When a gamer has a magnificent death slaying a dragon, he is transported to the ever so Familiar of Zero world (lol, get it?) then things get a little crazy. I may need OC's, I'm not sure, I'll let you guys know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I literally saw one review pointing out how this would be a good idea. . . . sooooooooooooo. . . . . here I am! I want to point out that I'm having trouble being able to update this stuff, and I really am trying, but I have lots to do, usual author excuses. . . . If anyone wants to adopt my story, for whatever reason, let me know, and we can discuss this further! Anywho, without any further ado, let me start the first chapter of Zero Days to Die!**

\- Welcome to 7 Days to Die VR! -

This game was revolutionizing the concept of virtual reality. There was a worldwide challenge issued by the Japanese company Bacharu Inc. to make an in depth game with their technology. Many have tried, but what they didn't know was that they would only fund the greatest, and above all, most original game. The Fun Pimps took this challenge in stride. They made their game, best selling 7 Days to Die, but they took it to a whole new level. With the code provided generously by Bacharu Inc., they transferred the game over, but they tweaked it. . . . a lot. First off, they decided that a leveling system wouldn't exactly work here, if someone can survive, they gotta make it on their own right? What's the point of a challenge, if the whole leveling system makes it easy in the long run? Then they turned off GUIs, instead they made the crafting system about moving the avatar based on the thoughts of the player. . . simply put, if the player found a book pertaining to a crafting recipe, or had the knowledge of said item, then the avatar would move automatically and do it for the player. This also affects the looting system, the zombies now have different ways of hiding the items, often you gotta look inside to find what you're looking for. . . you know, like cut in their gut and you might find a gun?. . . some bullets or something like that. Those were the largest of the changes. Several thousand people bought the game instantly. However, when the game became at an all time high, that's where our story begins.

 **(I'll start using more of a first person POV, I needed to explain a few things first)**

Well, finally found the town, now to begin tearing through every single mudda hubbin building and build my fortress! I bought this game when it came out, I mean, I'm literally playing a game where I survive the zombie apocalypse with nothing but my wits! I've died and stuff, but just because there isn't GUI's doesn't mean that they didn't put in options and stuff. They allowed for a pain reduction as well as a blood reducer, there have been funny stories of people suddenly vomiting on the ground in front of them while wearing the headsets because of the surrealism of the blood. I decided to nullify the pain and lower the blood a bit, just in case. Anywho, I love playing with others, but often, you find yourself just wanting to get away from others and just slaughter zombies, rip the goods out and make one hell of a fortress without having to compete for loot with jerks who blow the crap out of whatever shack you happen to be living in. Though there are some things, that even with the pain nullified, still seems to hurt, mentally more than physically of course. Anywho, day 6, and the night was about to start, I thought I was ready, I thought that the first 7th day would be easy. However, that would not be the case. I may have a pipe shotgun, I may have a handmade machete, but I was not ready for what was to come. Usually the 7th day would be difficult, what with the massive horde, but often, especially lately, quality over quantity seemed to be a rule. We're met with small numbers of ridiculous zombies, but this was given as a warning, in fact to help us, there's an indicator telling us how many zombies are left in a horde. Imagine my surprise when I saw the number 1 staring at my face from the indicator. I looked out my door and instantly regretted it. I've heard rumors of the thing, even saw the game files, but I never thought the damn thing would appear in the first week. The Fun Pimps were preparing a new map and even new concepts of magic and crap, I mean what's the harm of mixing magic, zombies, elves and swords? Absolutely none. So, as a tease, random events would clue us in what would await us, but the worst one to happen was when a gamer on Youtube recorded his group being invaded by none other than a massive zombie dragon. The thing literally burned their whole compound (Made of concrete mind you) to the ground, before proceeding to tear them apart. The Youtuber had apparently played many hours of God of War in its day, because he proceeded to jump on the things head, plunging his machete in its eye, before eviscerating his brain from the outside. I wasn't that crazy, I knew I was going to die, but meh, if I was going to die, at least I'll do it my way. I went inside and strapped whatever explosive I could on my body, before placing the C4 on my chest and holding the detonator. Then I climbed the tallest building and stood there waiting for the behemoth to make his way towards me. First it met with the small bit of turrets I had, which burned to slag, then proceeded to tear every building apart before zeroing in on me. He charged me, his mouth open, his scales shining in the moonlight before I gave him the one finger salute and yelled at the top of my lungs:

"Eat my explosive nuts ya ugly dead freak!"

The dragon swallowed me whole, before a bright light broke out and I was left deaf for a second, before I was waiting for the death screen.

.

.

.

.

.

At least, that's what was supposed to happen.

 **A/N This is nothing more than a test, I don't know if I even like it. I needed a chapter to explain why certain things happen, and how the guy would figure out that when he's transported he isn't in the game anymore. Please read and review and I accept HELPFUL criticism (warning to all flamers, I have an extinguisher with your name on it!).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sooo, while I sit in this class with nothing to do, I can probably put out a chapter or two. . . . .**

Many things were going wrong, very wrong. First off, I didn't see the dying screen, which means I _might've_ lived. Second, I'm exhausted, and cold. Last and most importantly, I feel pain. . . Pain beyond all description. Which was odd, because the VR system shouldn't let you feel pain if you set it that way. I also felt cold, and tired, which if I remembered correctly, No one could feel exhausted unless they came in the game exhausted, I just woke up this morning and started playing. Then I noticed the grass, the air, I could feel everything as if it were real. I thought it was real, when I recognized the road, the bags and even the groans of the undead. I thought, perhaps the game just had an update and I got caught in it, because Fun Pimps were going to make it more realistic, maybe exhaustion and the sense of touch was next on their list? You would think it would be smell or taste or something like that. I began my day searching for loot and rocks and small bushes.

…..Meanwhile….

(Julien, oldest son, 15 years old)

As the oldest boy of the 8 brothers and sisters, (he has an older sister who went away to work at the Academy of Magic of Tristain) Julien was always the one to help with chores, but his favorite thing to do was to help clean his great-grandfather's shrine or _Kakunoko_ as his grandfather had called it, whatever that meant, but it was an easy clean. On his way there, however, he heard a sickly groan, and a disgusting stench emanating from behind the shrine. When he got there, he could see the corpse of a woman, with a strange white outfit that had a red cross on the hat, shoulders and chest, right where the heart was. Julien stopped, he had seen corpses before, when Lord Yves would hang a thief or murderer in front of the town, but this was a corpse that's been left here for days, and corpse don't make noise. Julien decided to go against his curiosity and run home and tell his father about this, maybe he might know a thing or two.

….Again….

After about 10 minutes, I found the game to work normally. I had an axe, a shovel, a wooden club, a bow and 14 arrows. I walked around the forest, looking for signs of civilization, not to look for people, but for their stuff, of course. I finally found what looked to be an airplane hanger of sorts, kinda odd, but maybe the Fun Pimps wanted to incorporate small airports? As I sneakily walked up to the hangar, I heard two sounds: one, the familiar moan of the undead, and two, the shriek of a small child. The latter one confused me, " _A small child, here? Maybe it's some noob, I'll help them out."_ Sure enough, I came out of the forest to see a nurse zombie stumbling towards a cowering child who cowered on the door of the hangar itself. I raised my bow and fired, _*Splat!*_ right in the neck. The zombie turned towards me and began lurching in my direction with its arms out and hands clawed, ready to tear into my throat, but I wouldn't let it. Another arrow flew, before it impaled itself into its head, and with final moan, the zombie died and flopped to the ground. I cautiously walked up to it with my club and smashed its head in a few times, just to make sure, before whipping out my knife and cutting into the thing.

….Poor Child….

(Laura, 2nd oldest daughter, 14 years old)

I didn't know what to think, I mean I know Julien like to prank us, but who knew he was serious!? I walked to the hangar with the supplies and saw the corpse that Julien talked about. My big brother was always a huge wuss, he didn't like it when dad came home with a recently killed deer, and he'd almost throw up. Siesta (my older sister) would always make fun of him because both she and I wouldn't throw up at the dead dear and we were girls. Only now did I understand the horror he must have when looking at corpses. The corpse was of a woman, she was dressed in the strangest of clothes, but she didn't seem like a fresh corpse. It was a sickly green color, and the stench was horrendous, the worst part was, it looked like it would move at any moment. A few seconds later, I would learn to eat my words. I heard a moan, and by Brimir above the woman moved, she got to her feet and showed more of her disgusting visage. Her clothes were. . . what was the word?. . . uncuth? No. . . uncouth! That's it, uncouth, like unladylike. The woman was wearing unladylike clothes, and her face was once beautiful, but what remained of it was nothing more than a permanent snarl. She began to moan and shriek at me while stumbling towards me. I was frozen, I didn't know what to do! I screamed and sat in the corner, before closing my eyes, praying that Brimir would come and save me. When all of a sudden I hear a sickening splat, and the moaning seemed to change direction. I then hear the sound of a string being drawn from a bow and then the splat again before the dying moan and something hitting the ground. I heard footsteps, then I opened my eyes. Standing over the abomination was a man, the strangest dressed man I've ever seen, but he was crouched over the abomination, smashing its face in with a club, before pulling out a knife and cutting into. . . into. . . "Aaagh!"

...Interesting….

I guess I completely forgot about the little child, a girl from what I can tell, but I forgot about her because when I started cutting into the zombie, I heard a shriek and she fell to the ground. When I looked up, she was on the ground out cold, guess she passed out due to the fact that I'm cutting into a "semi-fresh" corpse and looting it. I gotta say, I don't remember so much blood, maybe the settings reset? Meh I'll fix it later, now I have to wonder. . . since when do avatars come in as children? Unless. . . maybe she's an NPC? That would explain it. Maybe there's a quest to lead her to her parents? Ok, after I look around. . .

"Ooooh, grain alcohol and some bandages, what luck!"

" _Alor_ , who are you?!"

I look up to see a large group of men armed with an assortment of weapons, with the large man in the front holding an axe. I looked around and realized, perhaps this isn't the best way to find me. . .

 **A/N I believe this chapter may make more sense, because the chapter isn't some huge explanation, and reasons as for why stuff happens… Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I just uploaded the chapter today (Chapter 2) when the OC met with some vaguely familiar characters in a small town after an encounter with a zombie nurse, here we'll get a better idea of what the OC will think… ANYWHO, on with the show!**

"So let me get this straight, you woke up near here, with nothing on you, managed to craft these tools and weapons, then wanted to look around for things you may need when you found my father's shrine to the dragon and the creature attacking my daughter, killed it, then cut into its insides to pull out medical supplies?"

The man seemed very upset at this situation, it was bad enough as it was that he found me cutting into a corpse (to which he immediately said something like "Brimir damn you"), but he found me near his daughter, whom he had heard screaming not two seconds beforehand. I really need to watch myself here,

"Yes-s-s, that's right, you see, I'm here because of the monsters. I knew they were coming, so I was also looking round for people so that I can warn them."

The man didn't seemed convinced, and he furthered scrutinized me, before we all heard a soft yawn and the little girl had woken.

"Uwaa. . . What happened? I had this weird dream, I saw this moving corpse, then she died, then this guy was cutting into. . ." The little girl immediately looked at me then screamed before proceeding to faint again. The men looked at me angrily, before convening, supposedly to come up with an idea for what to do. Meanwhile I had my own little council, I mean this was weird. . .

What were their thoughts?. . . .

(Ruben, Father of 8, 43 Years old)

"I don't know what to think, but this man who's just appeared out of nowhere and then saves my daughter, he seems friendly enough." I tried to think reasonably, I wanted to reward the young man for his efforts, but. . .

"By Brimir's balls, Ruben! Did you not see what he was doing to that corpse? That man was cutting into her and reaching in before pulling out random jars and boxes! How do you think he knows that they're there?" One of the men spoke, saying what was on everyone's mind at the time.

"I don't know. . . . what are you implying?" I decided to ask,

"I think this man created these things to kill them later for sport!"

"Why would he do that? Besides, have you seen what he's wearing?"

"How do you know he isn't some noble who's extremely bored? Don't you remember what happened to your daughter before that strange familiar came and saved her?"

This is true, my oldest daughter, Siesta, works in the Magical Academy of Tristain, but on her last letter to me, she pointed out how she almost had to work as a mistress for Count Mott, and how the only way she didn't end up that way was because she was mysteriously saved by Lady Vallerie's familiar, (whom no doubt she's garnered a respect for). She is now working at the academy again with an even happier demeanor, knowing her savior will be there to protect her. However, Count Mott was arrested days later for mysterious purposes, no one outside of my daughter, Lady Vallerie, her familiar and the palace knows what happened, but if Siesta's words were any indication, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Yes, I remember, but something tells me that this man isn't a noble, besides, what noble stutters at the sight of a bunch of commoners?" with this statement, I seemed to get through to them, because they all went silent, before turning around to discuss with the young man in question.

...While the men were discussing…

I'm really ecstatic, because the game just keep getting better and better, I mean who would've thought that the Fun Pimps would implement NPC's that were so complex? I mean that one guy looked like he was going to chop me up because I scared his daughter, but something felt. . . . off. . . I don't know how to explain this, but the NPC's seem too real, like they are alive, and stuff. . . maybe they're actors? Then that would mean that I'm in a multiplayer server, but I wasn't in one. . . Maybe, I should check the player list, as well as the map and the type of server. . . I could've been forced into a server, I did sign up for the update closed beta. However I got a bit of a surprise when I started pulling up the menus. . . .

"Huh? What's this?" I spoke quietly to myself. . . the map, it was non-existent, there wasn't anything on it, it was just a blob of grey, even the parts I explored, then the map name, was .. . and I'm not kidding. . . # |&3! . The map also showed other players, a lot of them, roaming around about north of my position, like. . . it was a village, teeming with life. . . on top of that, the men, and the little girl were registered as players, at least according to the map. . . wait, what about the list? When I put up the list, Thousands of names popped up, but they were all question marks, they didn't come up with anything else, just that every slot was filled with question marks. I was starting to freak out, but the ultimate proof came from this. . .

"Hey! What's that? Some sort of magic?"

"It might be, but wait. . . HE ISN'T USING A WAND?"

"He's an ELF!?"

"Quick, get him now that he isn't paying attention!"

I heard all of this, before the man with the axe walked up to me and hit me in the back of the head with the blunt side of his axe. That's when I realized, this isn't the game, I've really been moved across dimensions, worlds, universes!

. . . . .

. . . . .

I gotta wrap my head around this crap. . .

 **A/N I looked at my one review so far (as of writing this story [Thanks Hitler's Moustache]) and I wanted to make him begin to realize that perhaps this isn't a game anymore, whether or not he accepts it? That's circumstantial. .. . as for more chapters, they're on their way, I swear, and I'm not leaving the other two stories, it's just that this one seems to be moving. I do have another idea though, I want some more opinions on this. . . I don't know how familiar people are with the star wars universe people are, but I was thinking about allowing for a Nikto, (species used to being slaves, especially by Hutts), who has an unusual amount of Midichlorians, (there's a story, but bear with me here) who was bought by a Sith at the age of 11 then trained to be a sith apprentice until the age of 17 when he is summoned the moment his "master" ( a cruel unnamed Sith Lord who experimented on the protagonist), was about to sell him off to the highest bidder, but then the Nikto's curiosity becomes his saving grace when he goes into a portal created by none other than. . . . . well, let's just say, this person is the last you'll expect, and they'll be a reason for that (PM if you want more details XD) Sorry for the short-ish chapter, but I need to put this out now, so that I can start working on the other stories. Please read, review and enjoy (and bring for the flames, I got a huge hose ready to go!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I've decided to continue writing this story, cuz apparently people still read the thing. My writing has changed a lot since I last wrote this. So, here is chapter 4 with a different perspective on the zombies and their appearance.**

(Matieu Bernard, Guard, Age 35)

Another wonderful day, I often don't know why we need guards here in Tarbes, it's a pretty peaceful place, but then again, remembering the incident with the pack of wolves, it does make some sense, but most people can deal with it themselves. So we decided to have some dogs, to sniff out trouble (heh heh, it's funny every time). As I stood with my faithful companion rex next to me, I noticed him acting strange. He was cowering, and not making a sound, almost like he knows there is something wrong, but doesn't bark like a normal dog would. About a minute later, one dog begins to bark, a good 100 hands away from me, and I see a disgusting, grotesque creature that would mark the beginning of the end. An undead, a zombie, a vile creature built with unholy energies. We rallied the men, and felled the beast, but when it died, it gave a loud guttural scream before falling dead. That scream was enough to attract the other abominations to its location. I, as the captain of the guard am the last to leave, but, by Brimir, did I want to leave as fast as I can.

...Brimir save us all…

(First Person POV)

When I came too, I noticed that my hood was torn off, and that I was lying in a bed of hay, in what looked like a cell. My hands were tied, and I was very uncomfortable, believe me, the plant fibers are not comfy at all. No one else was in the room. Luckily, funny thing about the Inventory Interface, your hands are not really needed, as long as it's a part of the body. However, it is true, people can see you using it, but nothing else, maybe that's why they were scared. . . but really, elf? This is nothing more than the beginning of many questions: where am I, who are these people, and most importantly, what the hell am I supposed to do now?! As I was contemplating this, I hear a tap at my door, and I look to find one of the guards looking a me as he tapped his axe against the door again,

"Hey, you're the noble who was found by a corpse yeah?"

I nodded, having an inkling of where this was going.

"Good, so you know how to dispose of them _oui_?"

I nodded again, not trusting my voice and also adding another question to my list, " _What the hell is with the French_?" As I was thinking this, the guard opens the gate, and leads me out of the cell before bringing me outside. When I do, I see what looks like a teeming village, like the one on my map, but all of the people are standing in the square, like in an assembly of sorts. Standing before them, is an armored man with the body of a bloated tourist. I don't mean a dead man who was bloated, but I mean the zombie archetype common in the game. They were about to burn his body. My inner hoarder came out when I ran forward and screamed, "No wait, please!"

Silence fell amongst the villagers, many of them giving me stares of bewilderment, and many a mother blocking the eyes of their children, whispering something along the lines of, "Don't look at him, he who loves the dead!" Similar things were murmured amongst the crowd, as time went on. I walked to the man holding the torch, until I looked at the crowd and I attempted to pull together all of my awkward mess of charisma. Now, here's the unusual thing, normally, I wouldn't care about the burning of a zombie corpse in the game, but I had done two things in particular when I booted up the game this time. First off, I got rid of the realistic crafting mode, which would force me to essentially learn how to craft all of the things as if they were the real thing (the smelting, the working with the metal, etc.) that way I could just focus on the more fun aspects of the game. Second, and most importantly, I increased the loot chance in each of the zombies, and I increased it to 200 percent. This meant that every zombie could be loaded with some good loot, so every zombie, as well as being a life ending threat, they became walking, snarling, deadly loot chests.

"My fellow humans, I must explain why the phenomenon of the undead is upon us!" God, I felt like that cultist from that older game, what was it, Farcry 5? Throwing that thought into the trash I continued, "I am here to defeat them, not bring about their existence. I don't know what this talk of my love for the dead, but I came to prove that this is not true! I hold no love for the undead, nor for any forces that bring them about! I do however see their value!"

At this I was beginning to hyperventilate, but this also got their attention, which is what I wanted, I continued in between pants, remembering good old Mr. Tolder and his love for Shakespeare's, Julius Caesar,

"Observe, as I bring forth this abomination's value!"

As I say this I bring my knife to the corpse's belly, before stating, "Young children should avert their eyes at this."

I give a minute to the crowd as the parents cover the eyes of their children, I then slice across and reach into the opening, eliciting a groan and flinching from the populous at the sight and sound before I feel the familiar material, the familiar oak wood handle, without anything behind it, and I pull out one of the most useful items in the entire game, a sawed off shotgun. I hold the gun in the air, almost belting out Bruce Campbell's 'This is my BOOMSTICK!', and instead go for a more. . . . peaceful approach,

"This weapon, does anyone know what this is?" A rhetorical question that nobody shou…

"Is that a musket?" A stout man in the back shouts, before whipping his own blunderbuss out.

I stand there flabbergasted and then remember that muskets, pistols, cannons and blunderbusses were a thing. I shook my head before pointing at him and walk towards the crowd,

"No my friend, but my weapon is more like the one in your hand, useless at range, but once something is close, it blows them away!"

I stop before going back to the corpse and pulling out ammo from the body before looking at the guard with the torch before signalling that it's ok to burn that thing now. As the body burns I see one of the people on the edge look off to the side before rushing off, I follow him, before setting my sights on the worst case scenario. Standing at about 5 feet tall (150cms) with black hair and pale white skin that seems to blend in with her equally white robe, stood the abomination that every veteran player hoped to never run into. I acted quickly running after him,

"Wait, she isn't alive, she's one of.."

Unfortunately, my words did not reach him as the creature screamed before attacking him, eating the man alive. I raise my shotgun and I fire, blasting the damned thing's head off. With that I turn to the population,

"There is no time to lose! Arm yourselves, a hoard is upon us! We must defend ourselves!"

I turn and find myself face to face with the hoard, which I find impossible, until I realize something, I never kept track of how long I was here, it felt like hours, but the game had a way of making time seem to pass quickly, even now. I looked at the integrated clock and calendar, and find to my horror, that it's 7:00pm. . . Day 7.

 **A/N I apologize for the filler content, but I needed something out, since I haven't put anything out. Just to be clear for those who haven't played the game (you're missing out by the way) when the clock strikes 10:00pm on day 7 a blood moon starts causing all of the zombies, regarding of setting to attack your location erratically and making them be able to track you perfectly, causing for some extremely challenging gameplay if you didn't prepare yourself (God knows that happened to me too often), just to catch you up. Review, Favorite, whatev's (Flamers, I still got that extinguisher, so BRING IT ON!)**


End file.
